i was a victim
by LandMIA
Summary: you are a victim of abuse. but worry no more! as for when you run, you bump into the handsome you tuber you've grown to love. sorry bad summery, hope you enjoy my first reader insert. please be kind. R&R i take request! one hot, could be longer.


hello people! This is a markiplier X reader fanfic/story… thing. anyway, this will probably be a one shot. the only reason i am doing this, is because i love markiplier's personality, and the way he is so connected with his audience. anyway, one with the story! billy?  
billy: belle-chan, does not own anything in this. the only thing owned is the story line! _bows_  
thanks billy! _pst, he's my disclaimer!_ btw this story does have some deep seated issues, please i'm warning you!

* * *

you tossed your (h/l) (h/c) out from your face. your legs began to burn from running. Then again, your back was burning to. No way were you going home. You wonder why you couldn't live with your father. he was nice, he always loved you like a father should… but no, you were stuck with your mother…  
It wasn't her that you hated, it was her husband. He was… to say the least, a guy who was… not known for being with woman his age. You shook your head angrily. You didn't have a clue where you were, you didn't have any friends and now, you were lost in LA. God sake.

You found yourself wondering the streets. All you had was your now dead phone, and five bucks. You sighed as you began to look for a store open at 12am. Sighing you began walking.

It was still busy, and a lot of them were… rude and… ugg, you just wished people had some manners. Sighing you pulled your much larger coat around you. You smiled to yourself as you looked at your top and bottoms. Markiplier top and bottoms, both special offers. You even wore your hat, the one you made yourself, also Markiplier.

You were always depressed. so it didn't come to much of a surprise when you became obsessed with the handsome you tuber, quite quickly. Finally, you found a store.

You walked in, and picked out a few things, the few things you could buy. you knew it would be hard to find a place to stay for cheap, but you just prayed you could. you paid for the goods, smiling past the puffy red (e/c) eyes. walking out, you were met with a thump, then you back and butt met the floor.

so basically, this has been your day. your ugly as fuck step dad being a right dick, and chasing after you, until you left, and he still chased you. so you ran as far away as you could and found yourself in the middle of LA. now you were currently on the ground, body hurting and soaking wet. you felt your eyes sting with the threat of tears.

"oh my god are you alright, i'm sorry" you pressed your hands to your eyes. why couldn't you just…. disappear… nothing could hurt you then!  
"hey, hey are you…. are you okay?" that voice sounded familiar. how?

wiping your eyes, you look up. at first you believed your eyes had deceived you. rubbing them you looked again. no they weren't… it was… markiplier! you blinked a few times, confused.  
"are you okay mam?" you nodded mutely. he grinned a little "that's good, i was worried i'd hurt you then!" you flushed. this was… mark…. the man you had wanted to meet since day one! and obviously formed a slight crush on over time.  
"n-no i-i-i'm fine… sorry" you forced a smile as you went to stand. but then you felt the burning sensation sown your back. the whip marks burned your skin. groaning fairly loudly, you went back to your knees.  
"whoa whoa are you okay there?" you looked down, you felt the pain creep over your body, as your tears fell once more.  
"y-yes… just a s-slight p-p-p-pain " wait to go _ that was smooth wasn't it. sounded perfectly fine! you stood up and forced a smile " i'm just a bit lost, i was… walking around and got lost. i don't know where there is to sleep" he tilted his head and grinned  
"well you could always stay at mine ya know! i got a spare room i use for bob and wade, i'm sure it doesn't smell to bad" you giggle a little smiling slightly, but underneath you were freaking out… markiplier had just asked you if you wanted to stay… at his house! you were seriously fangirling inside! keeping your cool you smiled  
"i would b-but i don't want to seem rude" your breath had quickened  
"oh no, no it's no trouble" he said in a childish voice, you laughed again  
"well… if your defiantly sure, that would be amazing!" you grinned,as did he  
"yes i'm sure!" he moved out the way, then noticed what you were wearing "hey is that the stuff we sold? the special offer!?" you flushed again, remembering that you were wearing it!  
"u-uh yh…" you flushed deeper  
" and that hat, it's so cool! it's so cool" he said laughing, i took my hat off and placed it on him.  
" there!" i grinned, he made a really funny face, puffing out his cheeks and looking up at the hat with puppy dog eyes.  
"am i pretty!" i laughed and nodded  
"yes! you are so fabooles!" i laughed.

eventually we went back to his house, i kept my eyes on the ground. i felt awkward being in his presence. he was such a grate person, who helped so many, including me, and i was here, like… yo i'm a nobody, and you helping me… i felt tears sting at my eyes…. useless… worthless…. pathetic…no good….not wanted… used…

mark unlocked his house, and let me in first, in response i have a weak smile and stepped inside. you stood awkwardly feeling like you were in the wrong place. like you simply didn't belong.

"come sit, do you want a drink or something to eat"  
"w-without b-being rude, a glass of w-water would be n-nice." you looked down, feeling his gaze stuck on you. he knew something wasn't right. he left the room them with a low 'OK' in response.

you sat down, taking your boots off, you pulled your coat around you, feeling cold and shaky. what if he found you? what would happen if you got caught and brought you back? what if mark took you back to that… hell… you shuddered at the thought.

mark came back placing the drink by your side  
"so… your name is?"  
"_" you replied, a hint of sadness  
"_ huh? nice pretty name you know? so… what's wrong? " you look up in surprise, was it really that obvious?  
"n-n-no-nothing! " you look down suddenly realizing what could happen if anything leaks. he'll find you… he'll get you!  
you feel someone take your hand  
"what' wrong _? " he sounded so concerned… i wanted to tell him…but…  
"nothing… just… thinking" you look down, avoiding eye contact, because you knew if you did, you would tell him  
"_… look at me"

you couldn't believe it… markiplier… your idle, the man who gave off such a lovely bubbly and caring ora was… helping a low life like you… a used thing. but here he was, talking to you like he knew how to help. you wondered… could he help?

"i… it's… my stepfather." you say this lower each time, mark looks at you intently, and lifts you to look a him, his face held a anger to it.  
"what… did he do?" you swallowed down the lump forming in your throat…. this was it… these years of torture were… over?  
"he's… hit me… a few times… and chased me… touched me" you curled up a little, seeing the memories fly back, freshly into you mind. you then felt, two arms go around you, pulling you close to him  
"i promise… i wont… let anything happen to you… not anymore" you felt the tears flood to your sockets. he was… helping me…  
"w-why are you helping me mark?" you shook a little as he pulled back holding my arms, looking right into your eyes  
"because you need help. your stuck in this… hell, and i can help you out"  
you felt your heart warm at his words. you stared down at your hands, that were placed in your lap  
you never noticed mark, who subconsciously had began leaning forward. you only knew when you felt someone's lips against yours. your eyes shot up shocked. you froze wondering how to react. you closed your eyes, feeling like it was wrong to keep them open. suddenly he pulled away

"i-i'm sorry… i don't know why i… did that" you smiled  
"d-don't… worry mark… it's alright" you smiled closing your eyes as you did so you felt him shift closer on his knees  
again you felt his lips against yours. still shocked you felt the color rise to your cheeks as you pressed back a little. this being your first real kiss, it felt… nice… not like the ones your stepfather did. you felt him raise his knee to your side. you caressed his check.

then a knock, as the door opened.

you pulled back blushing deeply, mark also did, though he looked more annoyed than flustered

"well well well looky here bob!"  
"markie boy's got a lady friend! " bob winks three times, doing fake gun motions, you blush and look down.  
"you guys don't think to wait before i answer my own god damn door do ya!" you giggled and stood up  
"well! i'm glad we did" wade said as he and bob walked over, bob putting his arm around mark, wade putting his arm around you.  
"and she is a beauty!" you blush from the strange compliment. mark pulls you over to his side a little  
"yes she is, you guys want to set things up, i gotta talk to her for a moment" they nod and began getting food ready.

you and mark go to the hall  
"i forgot they were both coming over. my bedroom" he opened the door, you looked around curios and smiled at its simple design "stay here, i'll be in, in a few hours " he kisses your four head lightly, while holding your neck, you blush.  
"okay" you smile, he smiles back and leaves

you go in, mark had given you his oversize shirt. you put it on, and led down. it was so strange. mark… the man you watched from the other side of the screen, slowly falling for his silly jokes and simply amazing laugh, had kissed you, twice and let you sleep in his cloths in his bed.

you felt yourself drift off, but some time later, you felt the bed dip as another kiss was placed on your cheek. you smiled lightly after hearing what he said  
"sleep well _ i think we are going to go just fine" and with that you fell into darkness after feeling mark put his arms around you. for once you felt safe in a mans presence. for once you felt safe… safe and sound.

hope you liked it! sorry if it sucks its my first reader x someone… in this case reader x markiplier so… hope you liked it, tell me if you'd like another one! i got some idea's so yh… byebye! billy say bye!  
billy: byebye!


End file.
